The Silent Dancer
by Skylia2017
Summary: Yukio always knew how her own death will die and in her dream she had seen herself being killed by Logan. Written for the prompt "Through A Looking Glass" challenge COMPLETE ONE SHOT CHALLENGE
**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men trilogy movies. I enjoy writing the characters.

* * *

 **A/N:** Written for the prompt "Through A Glass" write where everything suddenly goes upside down; world goes dark, all character personalities are a total opposite and everything else is a total opposite and the world turns a little mad, and write the MC's reaction to it as he sees the characters and world in a different way. 1000 words. One-shot. **[The Room challenge summer event]**

Mention on X-men Origins flashback, X-men Days of the Future Past and X-Men The Wolverine

* * *

 **Summary:** Yukio always knew how her own death will die and in her dream she had seen herself being killed by Logan.

* * *

" **The Silent Dancer"**

I always knew there weren't many of us left. The world as we know it was long gone. Humans and mutant. I was certain I would never see Logan again. The perfect soldier. The survivor. The protector. Logan wouldn't even survive this war even with his healing ability. Sure, he may be the only man left alive.

But, how long can the mutants and humans survive the new creation of the Sentinels? I can feel my own death coming. I can feel my own ending drawing closer. What I dream, what I had predicted always come true. I knew Logan. He always try not to become the animal he meant to be. Eventually, my best friend will become the animal, and, it is because of me.

I, Yukio Yashida, will die by his hands, impaled through my stomach. I always knew. I am a mutant. The only Japanese woman who had the ability to dream the future. Whenever I dream is never a complete picture and the dreams I walk through a cloud of smoke is always looking through a keyhole. I never see my ability as a gift. I always see my gift as a curse. A nightmare. My mind never feel peaceful. I am always filled with violence.

My dreams will always be brush with a thick paint of blood. There are always darkness and I always feel I am a bird looking upon the many strangers. Their faces are always blurred; never the full image. I don't need to be a mind reader. I am not a telepath. I just dream of the future. My dreams are often complicated.

Often, I would be seeing through somebody else's mind. Today, however, I was seeing through Logan's mind and the more I learned about him was more than he knew included his past and the future. My heart felt as though it was chilled with ice. It was as if it was made out of frost. My heart beat was racing and I felt I had forgotten to breathe.

In his eyes, I could see he was standing in a laboratory. In the middle of the room, I vaguely saw there was a blonde curly hair woman. Her face was blurred. Her skin looked as though it was made out of diamond. I could feel Logan's head was dizzy. A strong beam of white light flash down on our eyes. The woman ahead of us faded from our sight.

I could see he was standing in a small village. A band of military soldiers just like him. I could see Logan looking as an ordinary man. He was wearing brown pants and a white singlet. His chest rippling with muscles jutting out his shoulder. A military name tag chain around his neck. He tore it away and threw it on the ground.

" _Jimmy. We can't just let you walk away. Jimmy!"_

The next I saw was Logan being back in the laboratory room. He was now on his knees with his silver claws shot out of his knuckles. His hands pressed firmly on the side of his head. He groaned in pain. His eyes watered. "W – What are you doing to me?" The only response we got was a cold chilling laugh vibrated through the room.

The next view that came into our eyes was a very old building. A rectangular pool filled with medical equipment that looked more like needles. And Logan... he was in the pool. There were at least six needles above him and those needles looked like a drill. A painful drill ready to screw it near his temple on his head. There was an oxygen mask.

There was a band of high ranking officers above the banister. Like before, faint sentence echoed through our ears and all we saw was just our lip. " _Erase his memory. All of it."_ The view reverted once again back to the laboratory. Logan had let out an angry scream. Both silver claws had shot out. His eyes widen in shocked and he took a step back realising he was not at all kneeling. He had in fact approached a prison cell.

Glass had shattered on the ground. A person had slumped on the ground lifelessly. On the stranger's chest, I could see there were three marks of clear cut shown with a line of blood. Logan yelled in shocked. He bolted backwards and his claws retracted. Then, looked at the blurry blonde woman who gave a cruel wicked smile.

"You will always be an animal, Logan. You will always be a monster."

"No." Logan denied. His voice is rack with fear. "No! I didn't kill her. I didn't!" He was trying to convince more to himself than her. "Yukio, I didn't! I didn't! Please wake up, WAKE UP!" He exclaimed. "Yukio!"

Then, I felt I was being pushed through a long tunnel. Everything else was going dark. My mind was spinning with confusion. My heart was racing with fear. I woke up screaming like a crazy banshee. It took me awhile to settle down my nerves. My dream was so filled with horrid that I didn't even realised I had tangled myself in a thick blanket. I was panting heavily.

A light switch on. At the doorway, there stood Logan. His face filled with concerned. It took me five minutes to realised that I was at the X-mansion. I was with Logan's new team. That my hometown back in Japan was destroyed. That the city was destroyed with a beam of energy blast. The roads destroyed with a torch of fire. I remembered a group of Sentinels blocking all exits. That my adopted sister, Mariko was murdered. That I remembered fighting off Logan's restraint.

I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't stop feeling scared. Logan jog towards me and pulled me to a hug. I leaned into his embrace, shaking from head to toe. His hands rested on my head. Logan gave me a kissed on my head and one on my cheek. His hand smooth my back. After awhile into his embrace, I pulled away from him and wipe my streaming tears with the back of my head.

"Logan, don't look for her." I pleaded shakily.

"Who's her, kid?" Logan asked in a soft tone, sitting on my right side.

"The Silent Dancer." I answered in a regretful tone.


End file.
